Everett Thomas (Earth-616)
; formerly | Relatives = Stan Thomas (father); Ida Thomas (mother); Kim Ho Twae (foster sister); Unnamed foster brother | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Krakoa, Pacific Ocean; formerly Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 165 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Shaved | UnusualFeatures = At times his aura is visible as a rainbow-like pattern. | Citizenship = American | Citizenship2 = American, Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former adventurer, student | Education = High school level courses at Massachusetts Academy | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = St. Louis, Missouri | PlaceOfDeath = Massachusetts Academy, Snow Valley, Massachusetts | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Andy Kubert | First = X-Men Vol 2 #36 | Death = | HistoryText = Origin Everett Thomas was a mutant born in St. Louis, Missouri. He possessed an aura which allowed him synch up with other superhumans in his immediate vicinity, thereby briefly gaining any powers they possessed. Phalanx The mechanical collective race known as the Phalanx had assimilated the X-Men and attempted to wipe out what was to be the next generation of mutant heroes: (Husk, Jubilee, Monet, and Blink). Synch had accidentally synched to Banshee, who was in the area, and had shattered all the windows in his area with Banshee's "borrowed" scream. He didn't know how he did it, but the next thing he knew there was a slew of police officers with guns pointed at him. Unfortunately for them, the menace wasn't Everett, but the Phalanx, who attacked the officers. Luckily, he was saved thanks to the help of the Emma Frost, Sabretooth, Banshee, and Jubilee. This misfit band of heroes ended up saving the other kids who were attacked by the Phalanx. With the sacrifice of Blink, they managed to escape. Generation X Following the end of the Phalanx crisis, Everett and the other youths were all relocated to the Massachusetts Academy, where they trained to use their powers, received a formal education, and acted as the next generation of X-Men, Generation X. During his time with Gen X he was briefly transformed into a voracious parasitic mutant by the team's arch-nemesis Emplate who wanted to destroy Synch's happy family life. Under Emplate's influence, Synch menaced his family and friends until M, who he had difficulty synching with, was able to defeat him. When Emma Frost's sister, Adrienne, came to America, she forced Emma to re-admit her back into the school. If not, Adrienne would release information to the parents of the normal kids that the Xavier School For Gifted Youngsters was a secret training ground for mutants. During this time, Synch began a relationship with his team-mate M and became one of the few people she would open up to. Later, Adrienne stirred up mutant hatred amongst the human students in the school. When the parents of the non-mutant students heard that their children were going to school with mutants, they all arrived together to take their children away from the academy. However, Adrienne Frost had planted bombs all around the school. Banshee and Synch set out to turn off and deactivate all the bombs, while Emma and Adrienne brutally fought. Eventually, Emma pulled out a gun and shot Adrienne, killing her. Meanwhile, Banshee and Synch separated. Synch found a bomb and there were human students nearby. Everett "synched" with the nearest mutant, Monet. However, Monet was too far away, so he only received a portion of her powers, which happened to be her super strength. Using all his might, he threw the human kids out of the room, saving them from the explosion. Sadly, he wasn't able to save himself, dying to save his human peers. Necrosha Synch was many years later among the many mutants temporarily resurrected by Eli Bard's Transmode Virus to serve as part of Selene's army of undead mutants. Dawn of X Synch was one of the earliest resurrected mutants by the hand of the Five, due to the fact that it was believed that his powers could enable him to act as a substitute for any of the Five who might need one. Skin was resurrected ahead of his scheduled time to serve as a companion for Synch, as they came from similar backgrounds and time periods. Since they could survive the temporal changes of that place, Synch, Darwin and Wolverine (Laura) were picked to capture Serafina by entering The Vault, a place where anyone trapped inside could remain there for thousands of years. Unfortunately, as soon as the three entered the Vault, they seemed to lose touch with the X-Men. | Powers = Synchronicity:He possessed an aura which allows him to be "in synch" with other superhumans in his immediate vicinity, thereby gaining any powers they possess. The powers Synch "synchs" will fade some time after the superhuman he is "in synch" with leaves the vicinity. When Synch uses his powers, a multi-colored aura appears around his body. The aura is caused by the energies he is absorbing splitting the ambient light around him, which causes the described effect. In a number of cases his manifestation of their powers may be more powerful or versatile, such as flight while synched with Chamber or his aura becoming a protective shield while syncing Penance. *''Aura Tracking'': He was able to track other mutants by allowing his aura to lock on to the mutants bio-signature, and the aura will extend in the general direction in which the mutant is located. It had been theorized that, with practice, Synch would have been able to permanently retain these powers and abilities he acquired. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * On one occasion Synch apparently duplicated Spider-Man's powers when both were exposed to a mutagenic pollen from Plantman. This seems to be the only instance of him syncing with a non-mutant. * He was also able to synch with Gaia, a mutant but not necessarily a human one. | Trivia = | Links = * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Synch }} Category:Power Mimicry Category:Power Sensing Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Pre-M-Day Deaths) Category:Xavier Institute Student